


刺客与画师

by dans_daydream



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dans_daydream/pseuds/dans_daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱昂纳多生日那天，工作室里来了一位神秘的客人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	刺客与画师

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Assassin and the Painter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478164) by [Fallenprinceloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenprinceloki/pseuds/Fallenprinceloki). 



> Thanks for the author letting me translate her work. This work is wonderful.

如画的风景、街头的喧嚣……威尼斯的一切——甚至是呼吸着的空气都让莱昂纳多沉醉不已。现在，这座城市正静静驻立于夜色之中，展现着另一种令人窒息的美感。厚厚的云层也许是受了上帝的指引，正缓缓滑过暗橙色的天边。莱昂纳多无法控制自己不去爱那雨滴密集地打在屋顶瓦片上的声音和随即落在大运河里翩翩起舞的姿态；深深吸入一口厚重潮湿的空气，一抹幸福安详的微笑掠过他的嘴角。其实早些时候，他就嗅出了雨水将至的味道。此刻，他心满意足地长舒了一口气，正拖着疲惫的步伐往家的方向走去，想要在雨中欢快起舞的执念，也因为怀里揣着的包裹而不得不放弃。  
  
今天是个特别的日子，不过莱昂纳多基本不会花太多钱用来庆祝，但这次他稍稍放纵了一下自己，买到了威尼斯最好的木炭笔和颜料，用来包裹的牛皮纸袋被牢牢地夹在腋下。他走进自家的屋子并迅速关上了身后的门，嘴里还惬意地哼着小调，几步便踱到工作台边开始忙碌起来，直到耳边传来雨珠规律地击打在屋顶时发出的“咚咚”声 。他将手边的一摞书随意往地上一搁，踏上木质的楼梯，推开二楼的百叶窗朝外望去，地面经过雨水的冲刷变得湿漉漉的，街上的行人正匆匆忙忙小跑着躲雨。莱昂纳多有些担心那位年轻的刺客会不会被这突如其来的倾盆大雨绊住脚步，他那湛蓝色的双眸扫视过一排又一排的屋顶，心底祈祷着不要让他看见好友的身影，但想要见面的心情却无法抑制。他已经好几周没收到艾吉欧的消息了，就连大街上人们的只字片语也未曾听到。守城的卫兵比以前少了，教堂的钟声也只在周日做弥撒的时候才会响起。他叹了口气，抬起头凝视着灰暗的天空和坠落在屋檐上的冰冷的雨滴，他的思绪更加乱了。  
  
艾吉欧钻出马车，由于是匆忙返回的威尼斯，他不得不多给了车夫一些小费。他腾出一只手护着身侧鼓鼓的牛皮袋，沿着潮湿的街道一步步向市集赶去，希望卖葡萄酒和奶酪的商贩还没关门。为躲避卫兵的追踪，他飞快地绕过了几条小道，到达集市时，店铺正准备打烊。  
  
“嘿！伙计！请等等，我只要一点儿东西。”在离店铺仅几步远时，艾吉欧边呼喊边冲了过去，脚上的皮靴由于一路上踩了好几个又大又深的水塘，已然湿透。  
  
店家抬起头，面对面打量着这个一身刺客装束却冻得瑟瑟发抖的青年。  
  
“敢在打烊时来买东西的人一定是疯了...算了，你想要点什么，孩子？”  
  
“真是太感谢了，我想要一瓶上好的葡萄酒和一块最好的奶酪来搭配。”  
  
店家很快为他备齐了所需的东西，还免费送了一些新鲜的橄榄和好几串葡萄，不过艾吉欧还是认为自己给对方造成了麻烦因而多付了一些钱。他将食物篮藏在斗篷下面，朝着莱昂纳多的工作室一路飞奔而去。  
  
艾吉欧站在圆拱形的门廊前，一把摘下兜帽就开门走了进去。壁炉里跳动着的火焰立刻让他冰冷又疲惫的身体暖和了起来。天色已经很晚了，他由衷地希望莱昂纳多不是又外出见客户去了。他将篮子小心翼翼地摆在桌上后便将全身的衣物脱得只剩下一件衬衫和长裤，其余已经湿透的衣物则被搁在壁炉边烘烤。接着他又有条不紊地将篮子里的食物和餐具都拿到桌上摆放好，整个过程几乎没有发出一点声响。  
  
莱昂纳多已经完全沉溺在自己的思绪中。他呆呆地望着依旧昏暗的天空，直到肚子已经饿得咕咕作响才清醒过来，同时也为自己一时间的恍惚而感到有点好笑。  
  
“别急，马上就能让你填饱肚子。”  
  
莱昂纳多将视线从正在乌云背后散发着微弱光芒的月亮上收回，转过身呐呐自语道：  
  
“艾吉欧，我希望不管在哪儿，你都能够获得永久的平静和安宁，正如我一直祈祷的那样。”  
  
“我已经有一位挚友了。”  
  
莱昂纳多朝这个不请自来的不速之客走去，险些因控制不住而惊叫出声，他的手抚上剧烈跳动的胸口，生怕自己的心脏会承受不住太过强烈的情感波动而停止跳动。  
  
艾吉欧斜斜地靠在门边，脸上挂着得意的笑容。  
  
“艾吉欧！你这个大混蛋！你这么做会把我吓死你知道吗？”莱昂纳多无法克制地恸哭起来，他的身子摇摇欲坠，仿佛下一秒就会摔倒在地。  
  
“是我迟到了吗？”  
  
“迟到？迟到什么？等等……你难道是鬼魂？”莱昂纳多两手叉腰，似乎有些不确定。  
  
“不，莱昂纳多，我不是鬼魂。我就在这里。”艾吉欧平静地答道。  
  
“那你为什么一点消息都没有，我还以为你死了。”  
  
“之前实在是太忙了，但今天我们不谈这些。快过来，我想给你看样东西。”艾吉欧回给他一个温暖的微笑。  
  
莱奥纳多最没办法抵挡的就是他的微笑，在一路跟着艾吉欧下楼梯的时候，他发现好友的头发和衬衫都湿透了，平时矫健的身躯也因为寒冷而轻微地颤抖着。  
  
艾吉欧在他的工作台边停住了脚步，桌子两边各摆了一套餐具，盘子上已盛满了食物，一侧的酒杯里还注满了深红色的葡萄酒，正中间放着一个小小的皮质包裹，上面还用深红色的绸带装饰了一下。  
  
“这都是为我准备的吗？”  
  
“难道这间屋子里还有其他人能跟我一起消灭掉这些食物吗？”艾吉欧脸上的笑意更浓了。  
  
莱昂纳多有些感动，艾吉欧就在自己眼皮底下准备好了这一切，而这一切都是为了他一个人。  
  
“快坐下，在你胃里的野兽活生生地跳出来之前我们赶紧开动吧。”  
  
艾吉欧将宽阔的手掌抵在莱昂纳多的后背，半推着将他领到椅子边坐下，莱昂纳多有些苦涩地笑了笑，艾吉欧随即也在他对面坐了下来。  
  
“艾吉欧，这酒和奶酪并不便宜吧。”  
  
“是的，但今天毕竟是你的生日，是值得庆祝的一天。这也是我们接下来要做的事，所以快把它打开，我快要忍不住想看你的反应了。”艾吉欧将礼物朝他的好友推了过去。  
  
莱昂纳多的心跳仿佛漏了半拍，他的脸上带着傻傻的笑，他感觉自己就像一个迫不及待要拆生日礼物的小孩子。而当他解开深红色的绸带，将包裹着的皮革一层层卷开到最底层时，他的下巴差点磕到了桌子上。  
  
“艾吉欧…”  
  
“我说了我很忙。”他的回答带着一丝狡猾的笑意。  
  
莱昂纳多差点就要从椅子上跳起来，“你一路去米兰就是为了这个吗？”他惊得目瞪口呆。  
  
“没错，你跟我说过你想要米兰制的画笔，正因为它是能够买到的最好的那一种，所以在那儿也只有那一家店出售。现在你还是觉得我没把你说的话听进去吗？”  
  
“谢谢你，我的挚友，你总是给我带来惊喜。”  
  
艾吉欧找到了莱昂纳多提到的那家店并顺利买到了他想要的那款画笔，甚至连笔杆的颜色都一模一样，这对他来说确实不容易。而现在，这只画笔就这么躺在莱昂纳多的工作台上，就差一点颜料和一块画布了。  
  
“有时候我也会被自己惊讶到。好了快吃吧，我都快饿死了。”  
  
两个人就这么坐在工作台边，享用着美酒佳肴，愉快地庆祝着重逢后的喜悦。这应该是莱昂纳多过得最开心的一次生日，因为有艾吉欧陪在他身边。


End file.
